1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and device for blocking access of an unauthorized device in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology concerning wireless communication system develops, equipment that support wireless communication increase rapidly. Wireless communication equipment may transmit and receive data by connecting to other equipment that supports wireless communication via wireless communication technology. For example, a wireless communication equipment may be connected to a wireless communication server to transmit and receive data to and from another equipment via a server or to directly transmit and receive data to or from a server.
In general, in a wireless communication system, if an illegal wireless communication equipment for which access is not authorized (or allowed) by a server accesses the server, in order for the wireless communication equipment to prevent resources within the server from being used or the server from being damaged, a Wireless Intrusion Prevention System (WIPS) and a Wireless Intrusion Detection System (WIDS) that detect and block access of an unauthorized equipment may be used.
A server of a conventional WIPS/WIDS system may determine whether to block access of an unauthorized equipment via a sensor based on Received Signal Strength Indication (RSSI) from the unauthorized equipment. In more detail, the WIPS/WIDS server is connected to (or includes) a plurality of sensors that monitor an unauthorized equipment, where the sensors may determine a sensor to block access of an unauthorized equipment based on intensity of a signal received from the unauthorized equipment.
However, when a sensor for blocking access of an unauthorized equipment is determined according to RSSI, a plurality of unauthorized equipment may be grouped and allocated to one sensor according to the performance or location of the sensor. That is, unauthorized equipment of a number greater than that of equipment which a sensor can block access may be allocated to another sensor, and in this case, a situation may occur in which the other sensor does not block access of all the unauthorized equipment allocated to it. Further, when a plurality of unauthorized equipment are allocated to a sensor, in order to block access of a plurality of unauthorized equipment, a corresponding sensor may perform a plurality of channel switching, and thus overhead according to the plurality of channel switching may occur.
There is a need for a method of blocking access of a plurality of unauthorized equipment and minimizing the occurrence of overhead due to channel switching when access is blocked.